User talk:YYKWIA
New Wiki Hi there! My name's Scott, a Wikia Helper with a focus on Entertainment related wikis. I'm glad to see a new 90210 community starting here, especially with the new series coming up! I work with a team of folks who have a lot of experience building wikis, so let me know if you need any help getting thinsg started here. One tip I can offer is about the name of the wiki, which is how Google identifies how to find the site when people are looking for it. You'll have a better chance of people finding the wiki if it's named something like 90210 Wiki or even just 90210. 90210pedia isn't a search term that anyone's goign to think of when looking for info about the show, so it's not as likely to be found in a search. So again welcome, and leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions! —Scott (talk) 17:13, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi TaylorKarras -- we are excited to have Beverly Hills 90210 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Heeeeelow! I'm here...now how can I help? Yettie 16:43, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :First, we may need some policies around here to set up some ground rules, also you now have Sysop and Bureacrat powers. Let's start it in your userspace shall we. --[[User:TaylorKarras|''Taylor Karras]] [[User talk:TaylorKarras|'talk']] 17:07, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Hi I've been making some contributions lately and I'd like to either edit the Main Page or ask if some content can be added to it. --James26 21:48, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Can you make sure that it's different from the wikipedia version. --[[User:TaylorKarras|Taylor Karras]] [[User talk:TaylorKarras|'talk']] 01:38, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Absolutely. Just a note: The only new articles that nearly match up with Wikipedia are "Kelly Taylor" and "90210 continuity" (both of which I also created and have worked on over there), and they have some differences here so that they're not entirely the same. ::In case there's any confusion, the "Main Page" I'm referring to is the welcome page. James26 07:28, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::Your contributions on Wikipedia are good faith, and mainly since I'm working on some other wiki. You can mostly manage it for me. --[[User:TaylorKarras|Taylor Karras]] [[User talk:TaylorKarras|'talk']] 07:32, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks a lot. I'll do my best. James26 10:38, 25 July 2008 (UTC) So that's about it... As I mention on my user page, I've pretty much finished my contributions as of today. I added some policies, attempted to spruce up the main page, locked policy pages that only sysop users should have access to, and of course, created a lot of new articles. A few notes: *I declined to create articles for Toni and Anthony Marchette (from ''Beverly Hills, 90210), because I ultimately felt that they would've been redundant—when compared to each other, and when compared to the "Departure" section of the Dylan McKay article. (Perhaps a search for those characters can be redirected to that section). *I declined to include articles dedicated to writers, producers, or other crew members from the various shows. Don't get me wrong—I have plenty of respect for these people—but the redundancy issue simply arose once again. I found that the articles I'd created for these people were little more than stubs that repeated what had already been said elsewhere (even in the case of Darren Star). I think that as long as these individuals are mentioned within related articles (such as the continuity page), we're giving them the credit they deserve here. *I declined to create articles dedicated to guest stars (as in guest actors, not characters). Pretty much the same issue as above—they'd be brief, and after a while, far too numerous. I still have articles up for notable recurring characters, however. That's about it. If you decide you want to do any of those things differently, then it's up to you of course. (I'd also thought about redirecting a search for "Erica McKay" to the actual article—Erica Steele). Anyway, Taylor, thanks a lot for giving me special privileges. Let me know how you feel about the additions. Take care. --James26 21:19, 10 August 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki 1.13 In case you didn't already get the message, I was asked to let everyone know about the new MediaWiki 1.13. Info is available here. 12:03, 13 September 2008 (UTC) The Move Hi. If you're still around, I wanted to let you know of the move to a new host. As with many other wikis, this was done in response to the new Oasis/Wikia skin. I've informed several helpful members of the community. If you'd like to follow us, you'll be granted immediate administrator status. Thanks again for starting this nice wiki, and for promoting me so that I could better help out around here. Best wishes. -- James26 08:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC)